Alice's Sister
Alice's Sister is the older sister of Alice who appeared in Disney's 1951 animated feature film Alice in Wonderland. Role in the film In the film, she is first introduced reading Alice's history lesson in the park near the river bank. Halfway through, she notices Alice's lack of attention. Alice tells her that there is simply no need for a book without pictures, but her sister returns that there are great deals of books without any pictures. She did appear to express a mild amusement at Alice's musings of her own world that had books with only pictures. Alice then sneaks away from her and follows the White Rabbit, thus beginning her adventure. She is not seen until the end of the film when she wakes Alice from her dream of Wonderland. At first, she is disappointed at Alice for dozing off and dreaming up such nonsense, but she is able to accept her little sister's wild imagination. They, along with Dinah, then head home for tea. Trivia *In the original book by Lewis Carroll, she isn't seen as a strict, no-nonsense sibling or giving Alice a history lesson. But she still enjoys books, however Alice loses interest in what she is reading as it is a book with no pictures or conversations in it. After Alice wakes up from her dream, she listens with interest to all she dreamed about. Alice then goes home for tea while her sister stays on the riverbank, thinking of everything Alice had told her and imagining it for herself. *In the original books, Alice mentions that she and her sister have a younger brother, but he is not seen or mentioned in the film. *In some Little Golden Books, her name is referred to as Mathilda. *In Disney's Alice In Wonderland Jr., her name is referred to as Mathilda. Gallery Stock art clipalicesister.gif|Alice's sister Concept art 16-field drawing - alice's sister blog.jpg 16-field drawing - alice and sister layout drawing blog.jpg Sister full figure cel blog.jpg Screenshots alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-55.jpg|...Edwin and Morcar, the Earls of Mercia and Northumbria, declared for him: and even Stigand... alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-68.jpg|...Alice." alice and sister.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-97.jpg|" And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown. William's conduct at first was moderate" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-106.jpg|"Alice, will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-120.jpg|"My dear child, there a great deal of many books in the world without pictures" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-147.jpg|"Your world? Huh, what nonsense" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg|Waking Alice up from her dream alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8652.jpg|"Alice, what are you talking about?" alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8668.jpg|"Oh, for goodness sakes... alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8679.jpg|...Oh, well. Come along, it's time for tea" Printed media Mickey mouse weekly 609 pg 12 blog.jpg Mickey mouse weekly 584 pg 12 1280.jpg Mickey magazine 86 french pg 10-11 640.jpg Mickey magazine 69 french pg 10-11 640.jpg Miscellaneous German bluchert verlag book 1967 640.jpg Alice031.jpg Belle's mother compared to Alice's sister.jpg|resemblance to Belle's mother in "Once Upon A Princess Volume II: Belle's Story" Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:English characters Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters